Warning: Hiei has a twin!
by Emo Anime Addict
Summary: Hiei and Yukina are actually triplets! But what happens when their twin brother visits after Hiei has banished him from seeing them again? Rated for language, violence, and soon to come, lemon.
1. Hiei?

_Me: I'm just high._

_Yusuke: Do we care?_

_Me: You should, because I'm paying you for it!_

_Yusuke: You guys better care!!_

_Me: Just read while I take care of Big and Stupid!_

_Yusuke: Where's Kuwabara?_

_Me: Just read. The plot right now takes place at **High 5 Cafe!**_

"Oh, c'mon Keiko! I swear I didn't know her," Yusuke yelled. "Well, she seemed to know you pretty damn well," she shot back. "Because I have all of my classes with her at school!" Keiko looked at her boyfriend strangely.

"Since when do you go to class? You're always on the roof!" Yusuke shrugged. "You're just jealous, Keiko." She growled. "Oh, you're my cute little snuggle bunny!" They looked at each other strangely and snickered.

"And you're my little chocolate bear!" They laughed out loud now. "Geez, I think those phrases are as old as Genkai," Yusuke said. Keiko laughed. "Let's see which teen couple said that!"

They saw a girl who went to their school, Rukia. She was the prettiest and snobbiest girl in school. Even Yusuke didn't like her. He groaned when seeing her. Keiko shook her head. "And she was 1 of the people that said that," she said.

But what surprised them was seeing Hiei sweet-talking her. Or who they was Hiei. "Hiei! Since when do you date girls," Yusuke asked the guy out loud. The guy glared at him. "I am not Hiei!"

Yusuke and Keiko snickered. "Yeah, sure. We believe you," Keiko said sarcastically. The guy growled. Rukia glared at Keiko. "And since when do you have a boyfiend, Keiko?" Keiko growled at her.

Yusuke glared at her. "I resent your implication and shit!" Keiko smacked him. The couple stared at them. "Why did ya smack me," Yusuke yelled. "Because you're being a retarded asshole," Keiko snapped back.

Rukia and the guy sweat dropped. "Bakas," they said in unisom. Yusuke and Keiko grabbed his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Hiei. You're secret is safe with us." The guy smacked their hands away and escorted Rukia outta the High 5 Cafe.

They snickered. "Who knew he would have such bad taste," they said in unison when they were gone. "And you know we have to tell the gang about this tomorrow, right Yusuke," Keiko asked him. He nodded. And they parted ways.

The next day...

The fire demon was sleping in his tree. He felt the sun's rays hit his face. He groaned and got up. "Sometimes I wish I could put the sun out," he said. He decided to see Kurama. He started walking.

He groaned when he saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and practically everyone else coming down the hill. "Hiei," they all said. "Get him!!" Hiei growled. "I didn't think you would find the body!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"What," Kurama asked. Hiei looked at them. "This isn't involving a crime, is it?" They shook their heads slowly, their eyes still wide. "OK, forget I said anything," he said. They slowly nodded. "I'm still trying to forget," Botan said.

And then they laughed. Kurama came and gave him a playful shove. "OK, this is either really good or really bad," Hiei said. They all laughed again. "And you call me a fox," Kurama said. Hiei growled.

"Anybody wanna explain what the hell you guys are talking about," he asked. They laughed again. "Don't try to act like you're innocent, Hiei. Me and Keiko saw you last noght with that pretty girl Rukia," Yusuke said in a teasing voice.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. And then he looked frightened. "That's what her name was. And it was a _girl," _Hiei asked him. "And how did you find out? It was a secure place!" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hiei, you were at the High 5 Cafe. That isn't the securest place in this town." Hiei glared at him. "What the hell does High 5 Cafe mean?" Yusuke and everyone else snickered. "Fine. Act like you're innocent."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're trying to say, Spirit Boy. I don't know this... this girl you speak of, and I sure as hell don't know what a High 5 Cafe is." He turned and left.

They all shook their heads. "Poor guy. He's probably more afraid of saying the truth of Rukia and his date last night more than ever," Keiko said. They all agreed. "Now he thinks he needs to be in denial," Atsuko said.

"Well, I should go and get him," Kurama said. "He's probably pissed because he hasn't had his 'sweet snow' this morning. See ya!" And he was gone. "I swear, he likes Hiei," Yusuke said. Keiko, Botan, and Atsuko smacked him.

"OW! OK, I understand! No more saying about him being gay!" They nodded. "But just to let you know, all the handsome and cute guys are gay or taken. Kuwabara is ugly and he will never get laid." And he started running. "I'M GONNA GET YOU, URAMESHI!!"

At a favorite hangout, The 5ive CLUB, that night...

Kurama, Keiko, and Yusuke were treating a still protesting Hiei out to get him outta his tree and get him some more of his 'sweet snow.' Hiei looked at his sweet snow. "Have you drugged it," he asked them.

They raised eyebrows and shook their heads. "OK," he said, unsure but started licking it anyway. Yusuke stared at Hiei and wanted the ice cream bad. He grabbed Hiei's wrists, knocking the ice cream to the ground. Hiei tried catching it, but failed.

He grabbed it, but it slipped outta his hands and his precious 'sweet snow' was on the ground. He looked at it and stomped on Yusuke's feet really hard! "OW! YOU BASTARD!" Hiei looked at his ice cream on the ground.

He grabbed Yusuke's collar and pulled him down to be eye-level with himself. "You will pay for doing that!" Yusuke shoved him. Hiei looked at his hands. "Damn. I thought I would get the sweet snow off by rubbing it on you!"

Kurama and Keiko sweat dropped. "Well Hiei, why don't you go to the washroom and wash your hands," Kurama suggested. Hiei stood up and walked to the bathroom. Keiko and Kurama gave Yusuke a look.

Yusuke looked at them. "What?! I wanted the ice cream!" They continued to glare at him. He shrugged it off. They heard voices. They turned and saw the guy Keiko and Yusuke saw last night at the High 5 Cafe.

But this time, he was 3 other girls. He was sweet talking all of them. They all gasped. "And it's right in the open too," Yusuke said. The guy and the 3 girls stood up, the girls giggling as they did so.

And then they left. Kurama chuckled. "Now _that_ was interesting," he said. Keiko and Yusuke agreed. Then they heard stomping coming from the bathroom. Keiko turned and shrieked. They 2 guys turned.

Hiei was coming outta the bathroom. "Hiei?! But we just saw you leave with 3 girls," Yusuke said. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Look, I'm fast. But it's really impossible for me to wash my hands and leave with 3 girls. Then come back through the bathroom."

They all agreed. Yusuke shuddered. "It's like you have another twin, Hiei!" Hiei's eyes widened. He growled, his spiritual energy getting stronger, Kurama sensed. He started running, saying, "He promised to never come back!!" And he was gone.

"I wonder what that was all about," Kurama said. Keiko and Yusuke agreed. But Hiei was running outside, finding something. He found what he had been looking for. "You bastard! I told you to never see me or Yukina again," Hiei yelled. The guy who looked like him turned. "Hi Bro!"

_Me: Oooh! I wonder what that was about! Please review!_


	2. Toshiro

_Yusuke: The author seems to have fainted from being a retard... Sweet! I'm gonna find this bitch's wallet! Oh, and... read._

Hiei grabbed this guy's collar. "Why are you here, Toshiro?! I told you to never see me or Yukina after what you did!" The guy, Toshiro, smacked his hands off of his collar. "Sorry ladies, I gotta deal with a family matter."

The girls sighed dreamily and said, "Of course, Toshiro! We could wait forever for just you!" And they left, smiling and blowing kisses at him. He smiled and waved. Hiei hit his head hard. "Answer my question, Toshiro!"

Toshiro smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?" Hiei smacked his head. "You know what I asked!" Toshiro shrugged. "I can't see my family?" Hiei glared at him. "No!" Toshiro shrugged.

"Well, you're not the boss of me." Hiei grabbed his collars again. "Look! I'm the oldest of all 3 of us, so technically, I _am _the boss of you!" Toshiro growled. "I can't believe you haven't let that go! We were 7!"

Hiei growled. "I know how to hold a grudge!" Hiei held tightly onto Toshiro's collar and started walking back to the 5ive CLUB. He kicked the door open. Keiko, Kurama, and Yusuke were still there.

They were startled at Hiei's opening and even more startled when they saw the guy who was sweet-talking those 3 girls. "Hiei? Who's- This is Yukina and my 3rd triplet. And yes. I said triplet."

Kurama, Keiko, and Yusuke were shocked. "You're actually part of a triplet set," Keiko asked. Hiei nodded. Toshiro saw Keiko. His eyes almost popped outta his head. He smacked Hiei's hands away from his collar.

He ran to Keiko and grabbed her hands gently. "May I know your name," he asked her. Yusuke stepped between them and took Keiko back. "Taken!" Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Yusuke nodded.

Keiko and Kurama sweat dropped. Hiei sighed. "While my baka brother and your baka boyfriend, Keiko, fight, you should know his name. Youko, can you hear me?" Kurama heard Youko run around in his mind and stop.

"Hey Kid! Tell him I'm listening," Youko demanded. Kurama sighed. "He's listening." Hiei nodded. "His name is- TOSHIRO!!" Youko gasped. He ran to the back of Kurama's mind. "Youko, are you OK," Kurama asked him.

Youko answered with a whimper. Kurama sighed. "I'm guessing that's a no." Hiei held his brother back from the store manager. "He's my baka twin brother," Hiei explained. The manager sighed.

"Well, he's not allowed here anymore." And he left. Hiei kicked Toshiro. "Geez, you're worse than me at picking fights!" Toshiro got close to Hiei's face. Hiei fainted. Kurama and Keiko ran to him. "Hiei? Are you OK," they asked.

Hiei sat up. "Toshiro! You need lots of breath mints!" Hiei gagged. Kurama sweat dropped. Keiko smacked Hiei. "You had us worried, Hiei!" Hiei growled at her. Toshiro looked at Hiei and Keiko.

He snickered. "Does my older baka brother _like _this pretty young lady?" Hiei and Keiko glared at him. Hiei gagged again. "Hell no!" Keiko smacked him. "Trust me Toshiro, if Yusuke wasn't a friend, if you can call him that, she would be dead," Hiei said.

Yusuke growled. "You mean I'm not your friend?!" Hiei shrugged. "Not really," he answered. Kurama and Toshiro sweat dropped. "OK," Toshiro said. He shrugged. "Well Beautiful, you wanna get a pizza at a different place," he asked Keiko.

Keiko stared at Hiei and Yusuke fighting. She sighed and smiled at him. "Of course I would, Toshiro." They left. Kurama looked on at Hiei and Yusuke argue. He shook his head. Then they all heard a booming voice.

"HEY!! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!!" They stared at the manager. Hiei cocked his head. "What?" The manager ran to him and picked him up. Hiei growled. Kurama stepped between him and the manager.

"Uh sir? Hiei is temperamental. He won't hesistate to fight anyone," Kurama said to the manager. He looked at him with flaming eyes. "Well, I specifically told him to leave. And has he even left my place? Hmm, no!"

Hiei growled again. He bared his teeth and gave him a look with his red eyes. The guy looked at him. He sighed and let go. "I am gonna watch you leave!" Hiei kicked him and ran away. Unbelieveably fast, as if he remembered something.

Kurama and Yusuke ran after him. "Hiei?! What's wrong." Kurama yelled at him. Hiei ignored him. Yusuke started running faster than Kurama. "HIEI!!" Hiei looked back. "What?!" Yusuke threw a rock at his head.

"For the love of God, why do you do that," Hiei yelled back at him. Yusuke shrugged. Hiei growled and stopped. He held out his foot. Yusuke tried to stop, but he tripped over Hiei's foot. Kurama stared.

"OW!!" Hiei smirked. "What? I can't understand your language," Hiei said. He loved to do this to Yusuke. Sometimes Yusuke can only make small and quiet noises, so when he does, Hiei sees this as an opportunity to have fun.

Yusuke stood up. He looked around. "I'm OK," he exclaimed happily. Hiei stomped on his foot. "Damn," he said. Kurama sweat dropped and walked towards them. "Hiei? What's wrong?" Hiei jumped.

"Toshiro! I forgot about Yukina!" Kurama started running after him. "Hiei! She should be safe with Genkai," Kurama yelled. Hiei shook his head. "Now what I heard! I heard she was staying with Keiko!"

Yusuke sprang up. "Sweet!!" Hiei glared at him. He jumped again and was gone. Yusuke laughed. Kurama tried to sense Hiei's spiritual power. He couldn't find any. Then he heard Yusuke screaming.

He turned and saw Hiei on Yusuke, holding him in a headlock. "I'm not dead yet, Spirit Boy!!" Yusuke glared at him. "Really now? I thought breathing and talking meant you were dead," he snapped.

Kurama shook his head. "Hiei? You said something about Yukina staying at Keiko's? Is Genkai sick?" Hiei looked up at him. "No, Genkai isn't sick. She's been called upon by Koenma to help train some weird girl."

Kurama sighed. "OK." Hiei punched Yusuke's head and got off of him. "Sorry the fun had to end so soon, Dumbass, but I have to find Yukina!" He started running. Kurama stared as he did. Yusuke looked at Kurama.

He looked around, hoping Keiko, Botan, or Shizuru wasn't watching or hearing him. "Kurama? Do you like Hiei," he asked. Kurama glared at him. Yusuke sweat dropped. "Just asking," he said.

Kurama sighed. "And you asked why?" Yusuke laughed. "Because you always say when Hiei's pissed in the morning, "I bet he he's mad because he hasn't had his sweet snow." Tell me, what is this sweet snow?"

Kurama smacked his head. "Sweet snow is another way of saying ice cream, you baka!" Yusuke growled. Kurama's eyes turned from green to yellow. Yusuke stepped back. "That's not fair!"

Hiei was pissed since he could _still _hear Yusuke and Kurama talking. "Damn, they're loud," he said. He heard the dreaded voices of Toshiro and Keiko, both sweet-talking each other. He decided to have fun while doing this.

He gagged out loud. Toshiro heard this and stood up. "I heard you, Hiei!" Hiei snickered. "You were supposed to, my little baka brother!" Keiko giggled. Hiei jumped in front of them. "And you Girly, would actually sweet-talk someone who looks like me?"

Keiko growled. "You don't compare to your handsome brother!" Hiei was very close to kicking her. "I do too! We're triplet's, for God's sakes!" Toshiro growled and picked Keiko up bridal style.

"Just tell me where you live, Beautiful." She giggled. Hiei rolled his eyes. He jumped and started running to Keiko's house. He heard someone talking with Yukina. He groaned, now realizing who the person was. It was Kuwabara.

_Yusuke: Dammit! She's fucking broke!_

_Me: (wakes up) Oh God, my head._

_Yusuke: Where's your damn money?!_

_Me: (smacks his head) Baka! Hmm... (reads the chapter) This made no sense whatsoever._

_Yusuke: I can't believe I'm about to say this but I think it'll make sense more into the story, if you'll even finish it._

_Me: You bastard! But please review._


	3. Questions

_Me: SOOO..._

_Yusuke: So..._

_Me: You hungry?_

_Yusuke: HELL YEAH!_

_Me: C'mon. Let's make sandwiches! Oh, and you peoples read!_

Hiei jumped in a tree, clearly so he could see what was going on in Keiko's room. He gagged when he saw Kuwabara hold out a ring to Yukina. "And he calls me dumb," Hiei said, shaking his head.

He used his Jagan to hear what Kuwabara was saying to Yukina. "Yukina, my beloved Yukina, will you marry me?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does marry mean," he asked. "Is is bad?"

He shrugged and jumped down from the tree. "I'll have to ask the one person who would know what that means!" But...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Hiei was at Koenma's office and he asked what it means when someone wants to marry you. Koenma shrugged. "Ask my dad." Hiei raised an eyebrow. Koenma saw this.

"What?" Hiei growled. "I don't know where your stupid father is!" Koenma gasped. "You dare call my father stupid?!" Hiei nodded. Koenma growled, his face red. "Well, your _mom _is stupid!!" _Stupid _mistake.

"WHAT!!" And let's say we don't hear from Koenma ever again. Hiei was running back to the Ningenkai, his sword dripping with blood. "He dares call _my mom _stupid?!" He growled. "Geez, I'm angry and I'm bored. Where's Kurama when you need him?"

He made it back to the Ningenkai safely. He looked west and saw Shizuru walking with Atsuko. "Well, Atsuko and Shizuru are adults and girls. Maybe they'll know what marry means," Hiei said.

"Oi! Atsuko! Shizuru! Over here!" They looked up and saw the familiar, pissed off fire demon. "Hi Hiei," Atsuko said. Shizuru nodded. "What does it mean when you wanna marry someone," Hiei asked them, cutting to the chase.

They blushed. Hiei groaned. "I'm guessing it's something good to some people, but not so good to people like me," he asked. They nodded. Shizuru sighed. "It means when you wanna spend the rest of your life with someone," she explained.

Hiei growled. Atsuko and Shizuru exchanged glances. "Uh Hiei? Is there something you wanna explain to me and Shizuru," Atsuko asked him. Hiei looked up at her. "Kuwabara, that dumbass wants to marry my sister!!"

Shizuru growled. Hiei looked up at her. "Offence intended!!" Shizuru was about to smack him, but he dodged her hand. "Well, I gotta go find them." He was about to leave when he felt another question pop in his head.

Hiei turned back. "By the way, girls. I have another question I would like answered." They looked up at him. "And that would be-??" Hiei sighed and folded his arms. "Are you sure?" They nodded.

"OK. So how _are _babies made," he asked them like it was nothing. They blushed deeper. "W-w-well Hiei," Atsuko started. "It's like this. When a girl and a boy love each other so, so , SO much, they..."

10 minutes later...

"HIEI!! WAKE UP!!" Atsuko and Shizuru were actually surprised when he fainted after telling him how babies are made. Hiei was lying on the ground. Atsuko shook her head. Hiei sat up and shook his head.

"And you had to do it with Yusuke's dad?! What's wrong with you?! Were you drunk," Hiei asked her. Atsuko grabbed his collar and smacked him, leaving a burning red mark on his face. He glared at her.

Shizuru laughed. They both glared at her. She returned it with a growl and a glare. They backed off. "And why ask me that? Your-" But Atsuko was cut off when Hiei grabbed his sword. He growled.

"Do you wanna end up like Koenma?!" Both of the girls' eyes went wide. "What did you do to him," Shizuru asked Hiei nervously. "Well," Hiei started but was cut off by snickering. Hiei looked at the bush and growled.

Atsuko and Shizuru looked at the bush and at Hiei curiously. "What's wrong," Shizuru asked him. Hiei pointed to the bush and said, "I know you're there, Toshiro!" When a guy came out from the bush, Shizuru and Atsuko gasped.

The guy looked exactly like Hiei. "Hiei! Did you- If you ask if I cloned myself, you will be sleeping for a very long time," Hiei warned. Atsuko backed off. "Well, if you girls just _must _know, this guy is my triplet."

Atsuko and Shizuru exchanged glances. "What?" Hiei sighed. "He's my triplet, Toshiro. Got it," he asked them slowly, as if they were the 2 stupidest people on the face of the Earth. They growled.

"Yeah Hiei, we got it," they said in an annoying voice. Hiei shrugged. What he saw shocked him. Keiko was on his back, unconscience. Hiei's eyes went wide. "I know I shouldn't give a damn, but what the hell did you do to her?"

Toshiro snickered. "She's sleeping!" He saw Keiko wake up. "Hi Toshiro," she said to Hiei's brother seductively. Hiei, Shizuru, and Atsuko gagged. Toshiro and Keiko glared and growled at them.

"Keiko, I knew you had bad taste in men, but why him," Atsuko asked her. Keiko raised an eyebrow. "But I dated Yusuke, your son." Hiei stared at her. "And your point is-?" Atsuko nodded, agreeing with Hiei.

"I can't believe you would actually go with my son," Atsuko said. Keiko sweat dropped. Toshiro gave out a blank look. Keiko shook her head. Hiei looked at everyone and jumped. He was gone.

Toshiro saw him leave. Hiei sent him a telepathic message using his Jagan eye. _"Don't you even get close to Yukina, you bastard!" _Toshiro growled. He sighed and smiled at Keiko. "So, where might you live, Beautiful?"

Keiko giggled and Atsuko and Shizuru gagged again. Keiko sent them a look that said, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" They both gagged again and left. Keiko watched them leave and directed Toshiro to her house. And the race to Keiko's house started.

_Yusuke: So... I'm bored. KUWABARA!!_

_Me: Oh geez. Not this again. Before Dumbass and Yusuke fight, I just wanna say review._


	4. The Memory

_Me: I'm still bored. Hmm... I know. How about you read and I go sulk in my emo corner? That way, everyone wins!_

Hiei turned and saw his little brother running also, Keiko sleeping on his back. He growled. Toshiro smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I've seen my older brother! I wanna see my lttile sister," Toshiro told him.

Hiei shook his head. "I won't allow it!" Toshiro sighed. "I was 7! Why can't you let that go?!" Hiei just stared at him, not showing any emotion at all. "Because. You knew she had liked him. And you had to do that."

Toshiro growled. "It wasn't my fault!" Hiei stopped. Toshiro stopped also. Hiei glared at him. "Really? It wasn't your fault? So, when I saw you with a bloody sword, satisfied with yourself, seeing a dead body, and seeing my little sister crying wasn't your fault?"

Toshiro shook his head. "You didn't know what he was gonna do to her!" Hiei continued to glare at him. "Neither did you." Toshiro growled. "At least I did something!" Hiei growled and snapped back, "Yeah! Something that made her cry!"

Then they started fighting with each other, yelling. Yusuke was walking down the road with Kuwabara, who was crying about something. "Uh, Kuwabara? You and her are still young. You need to be at least outta school," Yusuke told him.

Yusuke looked up and sweat dropped. Kuwabara looked at what Yusuke was looking at and fainted. He saw 2 Hieis. Yusuke looked down at him and shrugged. "Hiei! Toshiro!" The 2 fighting twins looked.

"What do you want?!" Yusuke sweat dropped. "Which 1 is Toshiro?" Hiei looked at him. Toshiro looked at him. "HE IS," they both shouted in unison, pointing at each other. "NO WAY! HE IS!"

Yusuke was confused. "OK, seriously. I'm not kidding." Hiei and Toshiro growled. Hiei got an idea. "Spirit Boy!" Yusuke pointed at Hiei. "That 1 is Hiei," he said. Toshiro nodded. "And I am Toshiro." Yusuke sweat dropped.

"I kinda already knew that," he said. Toshiro nodded. "And your point is-?" Yusuke shook his head. "Never mind. Anyway, what're- I still don't want you to see my sister!" Yusuke was cut off by Hiei.

"She's my sister too!" Hiei growled. "Not for the past 9 years she wasn't!" Yusuke just stared as the 2 brothers argued. He shook his head. "I bet you wanna know why Kuwabara is laying on the ground, crying," Yusuke said.

They stopped fighting and glared at Yusuke. "Who the fuck is Kuwabara?" Yusuke stared at Toshiro. "I don't care if Kuwabara is dead or not!" Yusuke looked at Hiei. Yusuke pointed to the ground where Kuwabara was.

"He got rejected by Yukina. And he fainted because he musta saw Toshiro," Yusuke explained. Toshiro shrugged. "I don't care who this Kuwabara person is. So don't tell me." Hiei nodded. "I'm agreeing with him."

Yusuke sighed. "Anyway, what're- I will see my little sister!" Yusuke was cut off, this time by Toshiro. "That's it. I don't have to know! I'll find out later," Yusuke told himself. He walked over to Kuwabara and dragged him away.

Hiei stared at Yusuke and sweat dropped. Toshiro looked at Hiei and started running. Hiei looked at Toshiro and started running too. "Hey! That's not fair," Hiei yelled at his little brother. Toshiro looked back at Hiei.

"Life isn't fair!" Hiei growled and his eyes went wide. "What?" Toshiro looked up and saw a tree. "Dammit!" He stopped abruptly. Hiei snickered. "Later!" And he was gone. Toshiro growled. "That's not fair!"

He pulled himself together and started running. Hiei got a headstart, but Toshiro had some tricks up his sleeves. He started running alot faster. "Hiei," he called out in a sing-songy voice. "Over here!"

Hiei looked back and saw his brother running alot faster. "Dammit! I knew he could run fast, but I didn't know he could run _that _fast," he commented. Toshiro dug into his pocket. He felt something long, hard, and cold.

He threw it at Hiei's feet, causing him to trip. Hiei picked up the thing that Toshiro threw. He growled. It was the thing that caused the fight when he was 7. "Why do you still have this, Toshiro?!" Toshiro snickered.

"Because I thought Yukina might like it." Hiei stood up. Toshiro was about to pass him up. "Not if I can help it!" He held out a foot. Toshiro tried stopping, but he was too late. He tripped over Hiei's foot, falling face-1st into the ground.

Hiei laughed. He jumped in a tree and started running again. "Damn, Keiko's house is far," he said. Toshiro stood up. He looked back at Keiko, who seemed unharmed by the fall. "She's a heavy sleeper."

He started running again. He needed to get to Keiko's house. Hiei turned. He wanted to make sure Toshiro wasn't trailing. He saw no sign of him. He ran again. "Good. I just don't want her to cry again," Hiei said, remembering what happened.

_Hiei was running. He needed to get his little sister and little brother. "Yukina? Toshiro?" He didn't hear them. He sighed huffily. Where were they? He remembered something and laughed. He might know where Yukina was._

_"Her little crush," he said aloud and laughed again. He needed to see if she was there. He ran to the river. "Yukina? Toshiro," he called out again. He heard something in the bushes. He looked back, growling._

_It was a small chipmunk. "I must be stupid, but have you seen my little sister and brother," Hiei asked the chipmunk. The chipmunk looked up at him and ran. He sighed. But the chipmunk came back again._

_He used his tail to gesture Hiei to follow him. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "So Yukina wasn't kidding. Huh. Cool." He ran after it. The chipmunk went under a bush. He crawled under the bush. The chipmunk stopped._

_Hiei stared at the chipmunk. "What's wrong?" The chipmunk used his tail again and pointed at something. Hiei looked up and he fell to his knees. Yukina was crying. Her crush, Makoto, was dead. And the scary part was Toshiro was standing over him, with a bloody sword and he was smiling._

_"Toshiro!! What did you do?!" Toshiro looked at his older brother. He smirked and shrugged. "Nothing," came his reply. Yukina turned away, horrified. Hiei growled. He walked over to Yukina. She was frightened._

_He growled. "I know you killed him!" Toshiro evily smiled. "So?" Yukina was still crying. Hiei could sense demons, alot of them. "Toshiro!" Toshiro broke the sword tip off. He threw the sword at Hiei, cutting some of his arm._

_Hiei held onto Yukina. Toshiro smirked. "This is my souvenier of my 1st killing," he said. The demons were closing in. Hiei and Toshiro knew why. Their little sister was famous for her tears, because the tears turned into stones._

_Toshiro picked up a stone and left, not caring about what might happen to him or his siblings. Hiei shook his head. He helped Yukina stand. "We have to leave," he told her. She nodded. They started running. And the rest is history._

Me: Damn, that's sad. But, do what you do and review.


	5. We're Leaving

_Me: OK. Guess what?! I'm bored. Shocker. Well, read._

Hiei shook his head. "And then I found him. Probably a year later. He was wanted by the Makai. So he came to me for help. But I told him to leave and never come back. He wasn't allowed to see me or Yukina after that," he said to himself.

He heard evil chuckling. He turned. "You forgot that I promised to never see you again." Hiei growled. "Why didn't you run ahead of me?" Toshiro thought for a moment. "Oh yeah. See ya!" And he started running.

Hiei ran also. "Damn, I gotta learn when to keep my mouth closed." He looked ahead. Toshiro wasn't too far ahead. Hiei growled. He saw a stone. "Maybe..." He picked it up and threw it at his head.

Toshiro tripped. Hiei ran ahead. He needed to get to Keiko's house before it was too late. "Yes! I'm almost there," he exclaimed. He jumped into a tree, the same tree when he saw Kuwabara proposing to Yukina.

He only saw Yukina sitting alone on bed. He saw the window was open. He jumped through it. "Yukina!" Yukina looked up and smiled. "Hi Hiei." He took her hand gently and started running. "What's wrong," she asked him.

Hiei stopped and turned towards the door. "He's back." Yukina was clueless. "Who's back? Hiei!" Hiei couldn't turn back. He wasn't gonna let his little brother try to make Yukina cry again. Yukina was worried.

"Who's back, Hiei? Please tell me!" Hiei sighed. "Toshiro. He's back." Yukina gasped. "But- I know. He wasn't supposed to see us again after what he did," Hiei said, cutting her off. Yukina was still worried.

"But why is he back," she asked him. He shrugged. "I don't know." He reached the front door. "C'mon! We gotta leave!" He opened the door and ran. Yukina couldn't keep up with him, even though he held her hand. She kept tripping.

Hiei looked back and sighed. He pulled her a bit closer and started carrying her. "We have to go there." Yukina shook her head. "But you're not allowed to go back." Hiei shrugged. "So? That's if they catch me!"

Now she was a bit frightened. She knew if Hiei went back to the Makai again, his probation could go on longer, or what Koenma had promised, Hiei could get a death sentence or turn into a human.

Hiei jumped. He saw Toshiro running. Yukina was oblivious to seeing him, but Hiei scoffed. He didn't want Toshiro to see them. He jumped. Yukina held onto him. No way did she wanna fall.

He ran to Yusuke's house. He kicked the door open, greeted by Atsuko. "Where's Yusuke?!" Atsuko didn't care, so she pointed to Yusuke's room. Hiei ran in. Yusuke looked up. "What do you want?"

Hiei growled and put Yukina down. "I need you to bring Yukina and me to the Makai." Yusuke sat up and gave Hiei a strange look. "Why? You're more and likely gonna get a death sentence like Koenma had promised."

Hiei walked over to Yusuke. He grabbed Yusuke's collar and whispered, "What makes you think Koenma is alive?" Yusuke's eyes went wide. "OK, I'll take you 2 to the Makai." He got up. Hiei ran outta the room.

Yukina ran after him. Yusuke helped Yukina. "Hey Mom, I'm leaving." Atsuko didn't take her eyes off of the screen. "Where to?" Yusuke thought for a moment. "Hiei's gonna kill me for a final wish." Atsuko waved her hand.

"I know you're lying." Yusuke growled and picked Yukina up. "Yeah. I'm off to get married. Bye!" And he was gone. Atsuko looked back. "Married?!" She shook her head. "Whatever." And she went back to watching TV.

Yusuke caught up with Hiei. Hiei looked at Yusuke and smirked. "Think you can keep up with me, Spirit Boy?" Yusuke returned with a smile and nodded. Hiei nodded and ran even faster. Yusuke started running after him.

"Hiei's really fast," Yusuke commented. Yukina nodded. Hiei was a foot away from Yusuke, but he kept progessing. Yusuke was catching up to him. Hiei looked back and smiled to himself. "He is keeping up with me," he said quietly.

Yusuke and Yukina couldn't hear his remark, but Yusuke was finally neck-to-neck with Hiei. "So why is Keiko with Toshiro," Yusuke asked Hiei. Hiei gagged. "I think she's falling in love with him." He shuddered.

Yusuke laughed a bit. "Funny." Yusuke looked up and saw the gate to the Makai. "C'mon Shorty! See if you can keep up with me!" Yusuke was ahead of Hiei, which made Hiei pissed. "Damn!" He ran even faster than before.

Yusuke looked back and saw Hiei was catching up. Fast. Yusuke tripped, but he tripped into the Makai gate. Hiei jumped in after him. Yusuke fell to his knees. "You OK Yukina?" Yukina nodded and smiled.

Hiei jumped through. He stared at Yukina. _"She's happy. I haven't seen her this happy since-" _But Hiei was cut-off by Yusuke, who said, "There. You 2 are in the Makai. Now I leave." Hiei grabbed Yusuke's collar.

"Dammit." Hiei pulled Yusuke to be eye-level with him. "Oh no ya don't. You're staying." Yusuke sighed. "Why?" Hiei shrugged. "Maybe because if I get caught, you can take Yukina so she won't get in trouble?"

Yusuke nodded. "OK. But why are we here anyway?" Hiei let his collar go. "I have to check something." Yusuke sighed. Yukina looked at Hiei and Yusuke. Hiei started walking. Yukina stood up. Yusuke started following Hiei, but was still close to Yukina.

Hiei didn't run. He just kept walking. Yusuke and Yukina were curious to why the fire demon was so quiet and that he wasn't running. "Hiei, is something wrong," Yukina asked Hiei. Hiei shook his head.

Yusuke was beginning to be worried. "Hiei? Are you sure you're OK?" Even though Hiei didn't answer, Yusuke was shocked. Usually when someone asks the same question, he interrupts them with the same answer.

But this time it was different. They all remained quiet until they reached the Ice Village. Yukina gasped. "Hiei, you can't go into the village." Hiei didn't answer. He kept walking. Yukina ran after him.

She was afraid something might happen. Yusuke ran after the 2 siblings. Hiei kept walking. The girls of the village were frightened to see 1 of their own walking with 2 unidentified boys. Yusuke looked at everyone.

Hiei kicked his leg. "Don't look at them." Yusuke growled, but he didn't cause any trouble. Hiei, Yukina, and Yusuke walked passed the village, just going through like it was nothing. Yukina looked around.

"This looks familiar." Hiei still didn't answer. Yusuke was looking around. "You didn't need to stop in the village Hiei?" Hiei shook his head. "There was no need to stay in the Ice Village. Even if we did, they wouldn't help me."

Yusuke sighed. "I won't ask." Hiei turned to him, his red eyes glowing. "Good, because I wouldn't have answered anyway." He turned frontwards again and remained silent. Yukina stared at her older brother.

Yusuke looked up. "Hiei, seriously, where are we going?" Hiei still didn't answer. "Oh geez. C'mon Hiei, answer me," Yusuke pleaded to his friend. But he still remained the silent 1. Yusuke was starting to get pissed off.

He grabbed Hiei's cloak and picked him up, being eye-level with him. "Look, why won't you answer me?!" Yukina gasped. "Please Yusuke, put him down!" He looked at Yukina and sighed. He dropped Hiei.

Hiei landed on his feet. "And because I won't answer your questions is because you'll know when we get there." Yusuke sighed. Yukina looked at Hiei. "Hiei, we aren't going back there, are we?" Hiei didn't answer.

She sighed. Yusuke looked at her. He decided not to ask anymore questions. It might lead to more silence or a possible fight with Hiei and Yusuke knew who would be victorious. He just kept walking along with Yukina.

"Do you know where we're going Yukina," he asked Yukina. She replied, "I might, but I can't be too sure." Hiei didn't eavesdrop on their little conversation. He was actually in his own world, thinking.

Yukina and Yusuke continued talking. Hiei was thinking, _"Why would he come back all of a sudden? He knows he isn't missed by Yukina and me. And he wouldn't wanna come by for "Just a visit." There's gotta be more to it."_

Hiei looked up and saw his destination. Yukina and Yusuke were behind by a couple feet. He sighed. "Guys, we're here." Yukina looked up and gasped. Yusuke looked up and saw what made her gasp. He did too. Hiei looked up. "Well, let's go."

_Me: OOOOHH!! Wait. What? I don't even know who I am anymore. But please review._


End file.
